Envíame un ángel
by Rahzel Everlasting
Summary: Kakashi se dará cuenta que la misión más difícil de su vida no está en el campo de batalla, sino en casa, aprendiendo a ser padre. Este Fic participa del Reto Somos padres, del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** _Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto._

 **Aviso:** _Este Fic participa del Reto **Somos padres** , del Foro **La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.**_

Envíame un ángel

Tan sólo eran dos. Dos pequeños engendros que le ponían la vida de cabeza y actuaban como si fueran cien. Su esposa no estaba en casa, había salido a hacer las compras y él había quedado solo cuidando a sus hijos. Pero resultaba ser más sencillo cuando Fuyuki estaba en casa que a él, le hacían poco caso. Quizás porque su mujer era mucho más determinada para hacer las cosas y eso, sus hijos lo sabían bien, incluso, en la difícil etapa que estaban los gemelos del _yo solo_ , del _no_ y del _por qué_ , con berrinches incluidos y todo, ella llegaba a manejar mejor la situación. Kakashi lo afrontaba lo mejor que podía. Se había dado cuenta de algo hacía mucho tiempo: no era igual cuidar niños ajenos a sus propios hijos. Por mucho que pudiera creerse con algo de experiencia, la práctica le demostraba que aún aprendía.

Ahora, él se veía corriendo, que un descuido y ya hacían algo. Cómo bien sabía, tenía que tener los ojos bien abiertos y un par extra para ellos, que estaban jugando cuando vio a Anzu de alpinista. Bajó a la niña del último estante de la biblioteca —y vaya a saber Dios cómo había llegado allá arriba, que sólo se había sentado a leer la primera página de su libro— cuando escuchó un ruido en la cocina de un cristal rompiéndose. Dos minutos había quitado la vista de encima de Kazuki y ya había dejado de lado a Cheese-kun, ese horrendo muñeco amarillo de su esposa y ya estaba haciendo de la suyas en la cocina ¡no le daban descanso! Y eso que era su día libre. Pero como es bien sabido, cuando tienes hijos los días libres no existen.

Apenas llegó con Anzu en brazos, vio a Kazuki sacar una galleta de entre los vidrios que habían quedado del tarro donde las guardaba. Fue quitarle rápidamente la misma para que no la comiera, si tenía un vidrio, se lastimaría y ya se veía en urgencias. Ahora, debía limpiar y estaba pensando seriamente la opción de atarlos en algún sitio donde no se movieran. No podía evitar pensar que si eran así con dos años, cuando aprendieran a manejar su chakra iban a hacer volar la casa. La imagen vino a su mente y prefirió espantarla: suficiente tenía con ellos ahora como para que su imaginación se sumara.

—Bien ¿y si hacemos algo menos peligroso? Creo que había unas hojas por aquí. Dibujemos algo —dijo después de poner a sus hijos en el suelo, sentándolos en la mesa del comedor buscando las dichosas hojas intentando mantenerlos concentrados en algo por un momento, aunque fuera dibujando.

—¡Incel! —le dijo Kazuki siguiéndolo hasta la estantería donde estaban las cosas.

—Pincel no. Se ensuciaran completos —le respondió el sacando una caja de crayones.

—¡Incel! ¡Incel! —repitió rápidamente la palabra haciendo una rabieta el pequeño y ante un profundo y largo suspiro de su padre, acabó cediendo viendo la sonrisa del niño al llevar los pinceles y la caja de pinturas consigo. Se rascó la nuca sin pensar si había estado bien o no ceder ante eso, más, no le dio importancia al verlo tan contento.

Kakashi se sentó en la mesa con sus hijos y aunque intentó darle algunas indicaciones, ambos le dijeron que estaban bien solos. Sí, estaban en esa etapa en que querían ser independientes pero aún no tenían idea de cómo, sólo ese deseo que no sabían cómo manifestar más que de esa manera tan prepotente que la edad les daba. Aun así, eran sumamente mimados y eso podía fomentar algún berrinche, como ahora que le había concedido las pinturas en vez de los crayones. Pero eso le daba una oportunidad de sentarse y leer un poco mientras estuvieran tranquilos dibujando y pintando, él podría encontrar un poco de paz y dedicarse a la lectura, que entre el trabajo y la familia, poco tiempo para sus hobbies quedaba.

Apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y se sumergió en el libro. No era el _Icha icha_ —aunque seguía siendo de sus favoritos—, su esposa le había regalado una novela hacía poco y hasta ahora, tenía tiempo de sentarse a leerla. No tenía la pluma de Jiraiya, pero no podía negar que estaba bastante interesante, tanto así que cuando levantó la vista para ver qué es lo que estaban dibujando sus retoños, se dio con que Kazuki estaba usando de lienzo a su hermana, pintándole la cara, el cabello y hasta los brazos. Y ella, sin darle importancia, seguía en su dibujo en la mesa ¡la mesa! No supo para qué se molestó en darle las hojas cuando habían obviado cualquier instrucción dada.

Se levantó de golpe tirando el libro y quitándole los pinceles, quedando manchado él también con la pintura en el proceso, causando el llanto de los dos niños en un santiamén.

—Fuyuki me matará —murmuró por lo bajo cerrando los ojos para momentos después, tomar a sus hijos en brazos y llevarlos directo al baño después de hacer un intento por calmarlos.

Apenas los dejó en el suelo para abrir las llaves del agua, ambos salieron corriendo del cuarto de baño diciendo que no querían tocar el agua. Así, Kakashi se vio en la persecución de ambos por la casa, que aunque no eran rápidos ¡eran dos! Y podría jurar que se ponían de acuerdo para hacer las cosas con el lenguaje no verbal y hacerlo perder tiempo. Al menos, daba por hecho de que serían buenos trabajando en equipo, que hasta ahora, ninguno lo había decepcionado de lo bien que se llevaban y organizaban para hacer travesuras. Aunque era sólo en esa materia en las que se lucían, bien podrían explotar ese potencial en algo útil cuando tuvieran edad.

Por lo menos, podía valerse de sus artes ninjas, apareciendo frente a su hijo haciéndolo caer de la sorpresa al suelo, mirando por sobre su hombro hacia atrás, como jurando que lo había visto en el pasillo en el segundo anterior. Para cuando lo tomó en brazos, alcanzar a Anzu fue mucho más fácil, que su hermano era el caudillo que guiaba sus pasos.

—Su madre no querrá verlos si están en estas condiciones –y fue cuando Kazuki le puso la mano llena de pintura aun fresca sobre la máscara, dejándole la mano marcada justo donde estaba su boca. El niño se rio sonoramente ante la expresión de cansancio de su padre mientras su hermana lo imitaba. Al menos, ya no lloraban.

Kakashi volvió a buscar paciencia y los llevó al cuarto de baño una vez más.

—Se bañaran y no hay más discusión —sentenció llenando la bañera y limpiándolos antes de meterlos en el agua. Les había puesto algunos juguetes de baño, un barquito, un pulpo y un tiburón. No eran sus favoritos, pero los de sus hijos sí. Y en cuanto superó la discusión de las razones por las que bañarse no era bueno y el por qué no dejar que Anzu fuera verde como el cabello de su madre, logró meterlos en la bañera consiguiendo su primera victoria del día al ver que se quedaron un poco más tranquilos ahí después de que negociara que, si se bañaban, irían a tomar un helado, porque, bandidos como eran, sabían conseguir las cosas a tan corta edad. De nuevo pensaba en lo que le esperaba cuando crecieran.

Por fin, logró secarlos y comenzar a vestirlos cuando sintió el graznido de Iwao-kun, la mascota de Fuyuki —un pato que no había llegado a cocinar por un accidente—, que era precisamente, la alarma que les decía que ella había llegado a casa, por lo que, sin que lograse terminar de vestir a Kazuki, el niño salió corriendo a los trompicones a recibir a su madre en la entrada, que estaba quitándose los zapatos después de dejar las bolsas de los mandados en el suelo, viendo con la sorpresa pintada en la cara como su hijo salía vestido sólo con la ropa interior, incluso, pasando a Iwao-kun al llegar al recibidor.

—¿Por qué estás sin ropa, Kazuki-chan? —preguntó la mujer tomando al niño en brazos dirigiéndose al interior de la casa en donde veía a su esposo llegar con su hija.

—Papá dijo de tomar helados —ella lo miró arqueando la ceja derecha con una sonrisa viendo la obra de arte que estaba en su máscara.

Su esposo se encogió de hombros.

—Iremos por un helado, pero primero, te vas a vestir o te resfriaras y no podrás salir por el helado. Y Kazuki-chan no quiere eso ¿no? —le dijo ella mientras el niño negaba con la cabeza y aceptaba ir a cambiarse.

Kakashi se bajó la máscara y le dio un beso a su mujer. Y ella aseguró que quería explicación para lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

—Tus hijos no me respetan.

—Son tus hijos también —le recalcó ella, sabiendo que ella había usado esa frase alguna vez— y es sólo una etapa —le dijo mientras buscaba una camiseta y un pantalón y vestía a Kazuki.

—Soy su padre y el Hokage de la aldea y aun así, no me respetan.

—¿Tú también entrarás en la etapa de los berrinches? —Se burló ella al mirarlo por sobre el hombro.

—Me mimetizaré con ellos —aseguró soportando que Anzu jugara con su máscara mientras la tenía en brazos, subiéndola y estirándola en su cuello mientras él intentaba tener una charla tranquila con su esposa, algo que no sucedía más que por breves momentos cuando sus hijos dormían.

—No seas tonto —dijo en tono melodioso— Kazuki, déjate la camiseta puesta o no habrá salida —dijo sin voltear, habiéndolo visto por el rabillo del ojo intentando quitarse la ropa.

El niño se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero dando una patada al suelo.

—¿Lo ves? Así le pones límites.

—¡Papi límites! —Gritó Anzu subiéndole la máscara casi a fuerzas hasta los ojos.

—Papi límites se irá a cambiar ahora —le dijo a la niña tomándola en brazos y dejándola en el suelo— si siguen portando bien, enseguida saldremos.

Su esposo asintió y dirigió a la habitación a cambiarse la camiseta mientras recordaba que no había limpiado la mesa del comedor, por lo que la obra de arte de sus hijos aún seguía fresca en ella, saliendo de la habitación como un rayo llegando cuando ella ya había descubierto el pequeño desastre montado. Y no era lo único, que aún quedaba el galletero en la cocina. Y quizás, alguna otra que no había descubierto ni quería descubrir ahora.

—En mi defensa, son dos. Y no me respetan —dijo él mientras ella lo miraba reprochante con media sonrisa como diciéndole «eso no es excusa».

Y justo cuando quiso decir algo más, se escuchó el grito de Pakkun vestido a medias con un vestido rosado mientras los gemelos corrían detrás de él con lazos de colores y un par de adornos para el cabello que le habían sacado a su madre.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas asomándose a ver por donde había salido el niken.

—¿Crees que estará bien? —preguntó ella.

—Podría ser la misión más peligrosa de su vida —respondió Kakashi sintiendo pena por lo que estaba pasando el nikken, que no era el único que alguna vez había sufrido los ataques de belleza que sus hijos eran capaces de hacer. Alguna vez se había despertado de su siesta hasta con las manos llenas de esmalte de uñas y el cabello con diferentes trencitas y accesorios varios. Era ese momento donde suspiraba profundamente, se encogía de hombros y se quitaba todo después de pedirles que no volvieran a hacer eso, algo que les entraba por un oído y les salía por el otro.

Fuyuki se rio y después de mandar a que se cambiara una vez más, fue tras Pakkun sintiendo el graznido de Iwao-kun tras ella. Apenas llegó, tomó al niken en brazos quién ya estaba con lazos y trencitas encima, suplicando ayuda. Eran niños después de todo y aunque no le simpatizaba que lo usarán como juguete, mucho más no podía hacer que intentar desaparecer de su alcance. Y mientras Kakashi había estado entreteniéndolos, Pakkun había descansado, pero ahora, volvía a ser el centro de atención. Después de todo, eran los hijos de Kakashi y hacía de tripas corazón aguantando, más si había una buena comida y una cama cómoda al finalizar el día.

* * *

Estando listos, salieron. Fuyuki invitó a Pakkun a acompañarlos, pero el can se negó aprovechando que iba a tener la casa para él y podría dormir, si es que Iwao-kun no lo molestaba. Pakkun era demasiado popular entre los habitantes de la casa.

Lejos de ir por el helado, se entusiasmaron queriendo ir al parque y ambos aceptaron, jugarían un rato hasta cansarse, después de todo, había otros niños allí con los que podrían divertirse, por lo que ninguno objetó nada.

Kakashi se sentó junto a su esposa en los asientos frente a los juegos y se quedaron observándolos.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te enteraste que estabas embarazada? Casi me matas —dijo él recostándose en el regazo de Fuyuki.

Ella sonrió acariciando suavemente su cabellera. Sin la banda ninja, le daba un aspecto más relajado del que tenía con esos mechones rebeldes que caían sobre su frente.

—No podría olvidarlo. Hubo pocos días que hayan cambiado mi vida de esa forma —sonrió con dulzura al recordarlo, pero cuando miró hacia el frente, vio a Anzu en el suelo llorando y su hermano peleando con otro niño— ¡Kazuki-chan, no! —gritó la mujer levantándose a prisas del lugar dejando a Kakashi solo de momento, quién miró cansado el nuevo panorama que se le presentaba.

El hombre suspiró y la siguió, que mientras ella regañaba al niño, Kakashi intentaba consolar a su hija para que dejara de llorar. Eran esas cosas las que no figuraban en los libros para ser padres las que iban descubriendo sobre la marcha, a pura experiencia. Afortunadamente, él era bueno adquiriendo experiencia. Quizás, demasiado.

Pocos días en su vida habían llegado a traerle un cambio para bien. Su memoria, aquellos días que habían hecho que su vida diese un cambio drástico de 180° habían estado marcados por la tragedia, una tras otra. Aunque entre todos ellos, había algunos que podían hacerlo sonreír de sólo pensar en ellos. Cuando se enteró que iba a ser padre, no supo cómo expresarlo. Había dedicado su vida a las misiones, al trabajo, a la aldea. Formar una familia nunca había estado entre sus planes, ni la mínima pizca de interés en ello. Era un ninja y eso implicaba arriesgar su vida en cada misión para poder tener éxito en ella, la familia estaba descartada.

Conoció a su esposa y eso cambió, la soledad le pesaba más que antes y querer estar con ella se volvió una necesidad, esa chispa que hacía que su vida tuviera una razón de ser. Y cuando llegó la noticia de su embarazo, eso aumentó. Mucho más cuando se enteraron que no era un niño, sino, dos. En su vida había pensado en tener gemelos. Y si ya, la idea de tener un hijo lo había puesto feliz, que su familia aumentase le había dado una doble alegría. Aunque era difícil, los primeros meses, los primeros años, todas las primeras veces. Cuando dijo su primera palabra —que no fue ni papá ni mamá, fue _Chesun_ , una terrible pronunciación del nombre del muñeco de Fuyuki, Cheese-kun—.

Había mucho por delante y él lo esperaba con ciertas ansias que no mostraba, aún era demasiado tranquilo como para mostrarlas, pero no podía evitar sentirlo así. Tener a su familia y poder vivir día a día con ella era una de esas cosas que jamás podría llegar a expresar con palabras por mucho que lo intentara. Era un hermoso regalo que la vida le daba. Aun cuando sus hijos eran tremendos y así pasara la mayor parte del tiempo evitando sus travesuras o siendo cómplices en alguna de ellas o, en este caso, consolándolos por aquella que había salido terriblemente mal.

Regresaron a casa y Kakashi hizo la cena mientras Fuyuki volvía a dejar en condiciones la mesa del comedor. Su esposa era pésima en la cocina y a él se le daba bastante bien, que le daba su toque a la comida y por sobre todo, salía bien al primer intento, a diferencia de su esposa que podía pasar el día antes de hacer algo comestible.

Los niños habían quedado entretenidos con Pakkun una vez más, habiendo llegado a romper la poca tranquilidad que había conseguido anteriormente. El pobre ya no sabía cómo hacer para escapar de ellos, que aunque era un perro ¡no podía dejarse tratar así! Que parecía ser el juguete de esos muchachitos y lo manejaban como querían. Y a falta de carácter para poner en su lugar a esos niños por el simple hecho de ser niños, se quedaba quieto. Posiblemente, si hubiese sido cualquier otro ni lo hubiese dudado. Pero alzaba la vista, los veía reírse y suspiraba profundamente aguantando estoicamente las monstruosidades que le hacían, algunas, hasta durmiendo, que no hacía mucho que lo había usado de tablero para dibujar con marcadores. El pobre al despertarse había visto cómo sus patas, cola y hasta la cara estaba dibujada con varios colores de tinta. Y para quitárselo, tuvo que pedir ayuda con toda la vergüenza que eso le implicaba, que tener corazones verdes y soles azules pintados en el cuerpo no era algo que pudiera decir con orgullo.

Cuando la cena estuvo servida, logró tener su merecido descanso de ellos, sentándose a cenar con todos. Anzu y Kazuki ya comían solos, no eran hábiles aún, que se ensuciaban con la comida y podían demorar lo suyo en ello, que a veces, terminaban de comer cuando estaba frío todo. Sus padres se los permitían, que en esa etapa de la paternidad, aún se valían, en especial Fuyuki, de los libros y las recomendaciones que daban y la propia experiencia que les iba dando lidiar con sus propios hijos, que había consejos que servían y otros que sus hijos los pasaban por el arco del triunfo. Al menos, con la comida, dejarlos solos les funcionaba. La mayoría de las veces.

Anzu quería la salsa de soja y aunque Kakashi había intentado ayudarla con ello, sus nuevas muestras de independencia no le permitían hacer algo por ella. Y eso que su carácter era mucho más fácil, por decirlo así, que el de su hermano. Kakashi aprendía a aceptarlo y estar ahí para cuando lo necesitaran, que en esta etapa, era realmente poco lo que admitirían, pero él sabía que saldría ganando… la mayoría de las veces.

—Anzu-chan —la llamó Fuyuki cuando el contenido del bote de salsa salió esparcido con rapidez ensuciando a ambos. Tanto Kakashi como su esposa habían quedado salpicados de ello. Y como Kazuki no se quiso quedar atrás divertido por lo ocurrido, metió las manos en el bowl de arroz y lo arrojó fuera del mismo, esparciendo la comida por la mesa.

Pakkun decidió dejar esto por las buenas y desaparecer del lugar con su ración de comida, aunque Iwao-kun no había pensado lo mismo, comenzando a aletear rápidamente nervioso, perdiendo un par de plumas y haciendo un poco más de alboroto al graznar más fuerte, intensificando los problemas que la pareja tenía.

Fuyuki intentó calmarlo y detener el desastre que hacían los niños sin éxito.

Kakashi se puso en pie quitándose el arroz del flequillo con expresión de cansancio. Anzu se había emocionado con la actitud de su hermano y se había sumado a ello, y los regañó a ambos deteniendo la diversión que habían generado desde ese pequeño accidente.

Después de eso, hasta el pato se calló en brazos de su mujer quedando en ambiente en un silencio sepulcral hasta que él lo rompió con un profundo suspiro encogiéndose de hombros.

Nuevamente, les tocaría a los niños y ahora a ellos también, un nuevo baño. Y mientras Fuyuki se encargaba de eso, él limpiaba el desastre que había quedado en el comedor.

Los llevó a la cama y terminó de secarles el cabello a ambos en su habitación.

—¿Qué pasa, Kazuki-chan? —preguntó ella preocupada secándole el cabello a su hijo, al verlo triste.

—Papá se enojó.

—Eso es porque jugaban con la comida. Papá se esfuerza mucho para que nosotros estemos bien ¿sabes?

Él hizo un mohín.

—¿Y qué haces cuando cometes un error? —preguntó ella de nuevo de cuclillas frente a los dos.

—¡Disculpas! —exclamó Anzu alzando las manos.

—Eso es, te disculpas. Así que pueden ir con papá y disculparse por el alboroto de la cena. Yo los acompañaré —los animó la mujer bajándolos al suelo.

Anzu estaba más que animada para ello, pero Kazuki era un poco terco para aceptar ese tipo de cosas. Aun así, hacia el intento por aprender y mejorar, que era lo que más orgullosos los dejaba.

Kakashi terminaba de secar los platos cuando ambos se les enrollaron a las piernas, llevando su atención hacia ellos. Anzu fue la primera en hablar, pero a Kazuki le costó. Él se puso de cuclillas estando a su altura y los miró con una sonrisa. El niño miraba el suelo, jugando con sus dedos, inquieto. Lo miró de reojo sin dejar quieto su pie derecho que tamborileaba contra el suelo de manera constante.

—Lo siento —dijo a regañadientes— ¿me vas a seguir queriendo? —preguntó eso último de manera más tímida a lo que su padre respondió revolviendo sus cabellos con una sonrisa alegre.

—Por supuesto que te voy a seguir queriendo —le dijo tomando en brazos a ambos— siempre van a ser mis pequeños.

—¿Sempre? —preguntó el niño un poco más animado.

Él asintió sonriente y eso hizo sonreír al pequeño también. Tan sólo pensaba en esa sencillez propia de la edad y de los niños en el que su temor más grande era perder el amor de sus padres. Le dio un beso en la frente haciendo sentir mucho mejor al pequeño.

—¿Habrá cuento? —Su voz sonó con tono de preocupación y eso puso expectante a su hermana también.

—Habrá cuento —respondió con intención de llevarlos hasta la habitación a que descansaran.

—¿Harás magia? —volvió a preguntar Kazuki con el brillo en sus ojos que iluminaba su rostro.

—Su madre hace magia, yo soy un ninja.

—No, no. Desapareciste y apareciste. Es magia.

—Oh, es eso —se rio recordando el momento en que habían huido del baño— son muy jóvenes para eso —y con eso, había sacado a la luz la frustración del niño una vez más, que estaba a punto de hacer una rabieta— ¿mamá nos acompañará o sólo se quedará mirando? —preguntó él al llegar al umbral de la puerta y pasar a su lado.

—Me gusta mirar. Eres un excelente padre como para que interrumpa el momento —dijo Fuyuki siguiéndole los pasos hasta el cuarto de sus hijos.

—Sólo me haces la pelota porque no quieres ser tú quien responda esas preguntas.

—Sólo piensa en el primer truco de magia que me viste hacer. Sabrás que tendrás muchas preguntas qué responder si le dices la verdad —le recordó ella y despertó la intriga de los pequeños e hizo sudar frío a Kakashi al recordarlo ¿cómo iba a decirle que el primer truco que había visto de su esposa había sido cuando le había robado? Peor aún, quizás, hasta consiguiera que los niños se motivaran y quisieran imitarla, así que siguiendo sus consejos, decidió obviar el tema. Kakashi sabía que eso era como retarlos a hacer algo, que la psicología inversa funcionaba a la perfección en los niños y a veces, se aprovechaba de eso. A veces.

Por suerte, al llegar al cuarto, llegó la discusión de qué cuento querían que les leyeran, el tema quedó en el olvido.

Casi después de diez minutos, eligieron un libro y justo como sucedía cada noche, se quedaron dormidos antes de saber cómo continuaba la historia. Anzu era la primera en caer ante los brazos de Morfeo, mientras que Kazuki intentaba mantenerse despierto un poco más, haciendo preguntas sobre el héroe e interrumpiendo a Kakashi cada vez que llegaban a una parte interesante, haciéndole preguntas sobre la historia. Esa noche se enfocó especialmente en la razón por la que el héroe viajaba en barco cuando podía caminar por sobre el agua. Aunque finalmente, se durmió sin que pudiera llegar a averiguar sus razones.

Él encendió la lámpara de la mesita de noche que estaba en medio de la habitación, entre ambas camas y salió, quedándose en la puerta unos instantes.

—Míralos dormir, son un encanto —dijo ella apoyada en el umbral de la puerta. Los brazos de su esposo se enredaron en su cintura apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Sabes a salsa —le dijo riéndose suavemente— lo son. Últimamente, sólo cuando duermen.

—Kakashi-kun —él la miró intrigado— soy muy feliz —apoyo su cabeza en su pecho— aunque sea agotador, no los cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Él sonrió besando su mejilla, pero ella volteó encontrándose con sus labios, besándolo apasionadamente.

—Yo tampoco.

Hace tiempo, había deseado un ángel, uno lo ayudará a ahuyentar la soledad en la que vivía. Y ahora, lo tenía, había llegado su esposa y con ella, había traído dos bendiciones a su casa. Desde ese preciso momento, supo que no podía imaginar una casa vacía, ni silenciosa. Ni si quiera, tranquila. Había aprendido a que los gritos, las risas, el llanto, todo el ajetreo que le daba su familia, incluso, los graznidos del pato fueran parte de su rutina diaria. Sin ello, no estaba en su hogar.

Ser padres no era sencillo ni lo iba a ser. Tenía sus momentos malos y buenos. No sabía qué le iba a separar el destino, ni a él ni a su mujer, pero seguiría feliz, dando lo mejor de sí por ellos tres. Por su incierto mañana y su bello presente, sólo sabía que seguiría disfrutándolo y aprendiendo de ello, por sobre todo, esto último.

Ser padre era todo un reto, pero Kakashi iba a superarlo con éxito.

—Deberíamos ahorrar agua y bañarnos juntos —sugirió su esposa sensualmente apoyando sus pechos contra el de su esposo, dibujando ochos sobre su camisa con su dedo índice, sacándolo de sus pensamientos con suma rapidez.

Kakashi sonrió sujetándola de la cintura, complacido. Ella, escapó de sus brazos jalándolo de la mano. Dejando a sus ángeles dormidos, siguió el camino que guiaba aquel ángel que le había puesto la vida de cabeza, ese mismo que podía confundirse con un demonio bien vestido.

Y no iba a negar que a él, le encantaba.

* * *

 **No esperaba hacer tan larga la historia realmente, pero en cuánto empecé a escribir, surgió sólo todo esto. Espero les haya gustado 3**

 **¡Un abrazo!**


End file.
